moka and tsukune
by zackie1987
Summary: this is my ff about moka and tsukune and how there lives became even better as the years have gone by. and how kurumu. yukari and mizore will be taught a lesson inner mokaXtsukune MizoreXkurumu will contain lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not going to write my other story anymore, this story will have strong lemon in it. no harsh reviews please i know i maid mistakes can't help it i have a learning disability**

* * *

><p><strong> TSUKUNE AND MOKA <strong>

** CHAPTER 1**

It's been 2 years since he's been at Yokai Academy tsukune has maid a lot of friends and a lot has happened in those 2 years. He went from being a ghoul to being a shinzo vampire. He now realized that things were pretty good except for asking the girl of his dreams to be his girl friend, but there was one problem every time he tryed to tell her how he felt they would be interrupt and frankly it was getting on his nurvs. How could he tell the girl of his dreams that he loved her and wanted to be with her. Just then he herd the rooftop door open and walking up to him was the woman of his dreams.

Tsukune what are you doing up hear alone

Oh hey moka nothing just thinking

Thinking about what no wait let me guess about my other half . Tsukune my other half is still here inside of me and she still cares about you so much.

I know moka I just miss her smile, her laughing and the way she would just charge at me just to suck my blood. But I know I still have you by my side and that's enough for me.

Moka started to lean in when she herd the rooftop door open again and there she was charging in rubbing her boobs in tsukunes face and the other three pulling at his arms just then moka could since tsukunes aura her eyes widen. Everyone backed away from him then he turned to the 4 behind him.

THAT IS ENOUGH I HAVE HAD IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE KURUMU YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THAT I MAY BE A VAMPIRE BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RITE TO DO THAT TO ME. MIZORE YOU NEED TO STOP AS WELL SO DO YOU YUKARI AND RUBY I AM NOT A SEX SLAVE. I AM A PERSON THAT HAS FEELINGS TO AND DOING THE SAME THING DAY IN AND DAY OUT ITS REALLY GETTING OLD. I AM YOUR FRIEND NOTHING MORE THAN THAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND GOD DAMN IT .

Just then tsukune grabbed his bag and ran off towards the dorms leaving everyone ells in shock. Moka was also shocked as well she thought to her self wow I never thought he had it in him to do that. Especially in front of them she had a very big smile on her face until kurumu started in

THIS IS YOUR FAULT MOKA IF YOU DIDN'T TURN HIM HE WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE THIS

MY FAULT WHY IS IT MY FAULT IF I DIDN'T TURN HIM HE WOULD BE HERE TODAY IF I HADN'T SAVED HIS LIFE SO DON'T BLAME ME BLAME YOUR SELF KURUMU.

WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BITCH

YOU HERD ME MILK JUGS

MOKA AND KURUMU ENOUGH SAID RUBY

STAY OUT OF THIS RUBY

THIS DOESN'T CONSURN YOU RUBY

Yes it does because he is right look at us we are fighting over a person who cares about all of us as his friends. And only as his friends but there is one person he does love and has been there since he came here to yokai academy and that's you moka. I see it in his eyes every day when he looks at you and the way he smiles at you. But every time he wants to say something to you we interrupt him and now he exploded all of his anger at us for interrupting him. So I don't blame him for yelling at us for it.

Ruby is right said yukari I don't blame him either its our fault for making him angry at us if we didn't do the same things to him over and over and interrupt him then he wouldn't have did what he did. And as for you moka im happy that he loves you after all he was your first real friend and you were his first real best friend.

Moka smiled and said thank you both that makes me happy to hear both of you say that.

Your welcome moka said ruby and yukari.

Well its getting late and I think we should head back to our dorm room ok . Everyone went back to there dorm rooms .

Mean while in stukunes room he was laying in his room crying. He felt so bad for yelling at them. That he felt soo tarrable that moka had to see that. That it broke hi heart that he yelled in front of moka the woman of his dreams like that. He got up wiped his face off went to his book back grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing a letter

Dear Moka

I am sorry that I yelled this after noon on the rooftop I just couldn't take it anymore the need to stop. I like them a lot but just as friends nothing more. I'm done with there flirting rubbing pulling trying to get me to have sex with them or marry them. I'm not like that I never was and never will be. I,m a one woman man. That's it if they don't understand that then I don't know what to do then I guess our friend ship will be over except you and me of course. I will never leave you moka you are such a great friend. I will always be there to comfort you and protect you no matter what. I have a faver to ask will you meet me in the grave yard after school please .

Sincerely

Tsukune

PS don't tell the others

Once tsukune was done writing tsukune laid down and fell asleep. That night tsukune had a dream about him and moka being together. They were holding hands and cuddling in bed next to each other. Tsukune felt so happy that he didn't want it to end but it wasn't meant to be, he woke up to his alarm going off. He had a sad face. Once he got up took a shower got dressed and went to meet moka. Once he got out side moka was already waiting for him.

Tsukune had a very big smile on his face. He thought to him self she looks vary beautiful this morning like always. I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. Just then he herd a voice coming up it was kurumu and the others talking and laughing to each other. Tsukune had a sad expression on his face.

I'll see you later moka and he ran off towards the school once he got to school tsukune took out the letter and put it in mokas shoe locker. And went to home room and sat down at his desk and just sighed. I hope moka's not mad at me for running off like that. It maid him even sadder and maid him have tears in his eyes.

Once moka and the others got there moka opened her shoe locker and found a letter she looked around and saw no one around. Moka opened the letter and started to read it. As she finished it she stated to get tears in her eye and smiled. once moka got to her home room and saw tsukune in his seat all she could do is smile. When tsukune saw moka smile he new that every thing is ok.

See you after school tsukune as she gave him a wink.

Ok moka as tsukune smiling.

Tsukune hardly payed attention in his classes all day all he could think about was moka how happy she looked. As lunch came around tsukune went back to his dorm and drank him self a blood pack and then went to go and find moka so she could suck his blood. Once tsukune found moka with the others moka rain up to tsukune and gave him a hug.

Moka smiled at him tsukune can I drink your blood if its ok

Of course you can moka that's why I cam looking for you

Oh thank you tsukune

Moka bit down on his neck and started sucking his blood once she was had her fill she licked the wound closed she smiled at him . All moka wanted was to kiss him right then and there. Moka new that she had fallen in love with him.

Thank you tsukune ill see you tonight

Your welcome moka yup moka see you tonight and I have a question will you make us something so after we get done we can eat.

That sounds like a great idea tsukune. Yea I will tsukune.

Ok see u you then moka as he ran off smiling

Kurumu asked what was that all about moka

I don't know kurumu he is acting strange isn't he. Well ill let him come to me when he is ready to talk. And with that moka walked away with a smile on her face.

As tsukune was walking to his afternoon classes tsukune stopped because he sensed someone around but he didn't know where. So he unhooked his rosario and closed his eyes and just in time too he barely dodged the attack. He sensed a familiar power and got really angery.

Well well well its been a while tsukune I see things have changed

Kuyõ what are you doing here

I came to kill you and that little vampire girl friend of yours

Don't underestimate me i'm a shinso vampire now im much stronger now.

Kuyõ shot a fire ball strait at tsukune but tsukune disappeared and with a left jab hit kuyõ in the gut sending him flying outside tsukune jumped out the window. Kuyõ shot a nother fire ball at tsukune but he dodged it and hit kuyõ in the face and sent him flying. Kuyõ was scared he didn't know what to do he was in big trouble he needed to do something just the tsukune came up to him eyes glowing crimson .

Kuyõ no one threatens moka and gets away with it KNOW YOUR PLACE

Tsukune send kuyõ packing as everyone looked on everyone was vary impressed they all clapped and cheered when he got back to school moka was so shocked but as tsukune walked back to school there standing right in front of him was the headmaster.

Well done mr Aono that was a very nice performance. I'm very impressed on how much you have changed sence you have came here. Since you helped to save the school last year and our world . I will grant you two requests, but it will have to be with in reason thow.

Tsukune was shocked, but he already knew what he wanted in the whole world and that was to be with moka for the rest of his life and to be by her side the rest of her life tsukune had a very big smile. I am the luckiest guy ever how could this day get any better. Tsukune just smiled and smiled he was finally going to get what he wanted. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes and smiled again.

I know exactly what I want head master. On one condition no one is to interrupt and we get to sleep in until 10 every day. Unless that's asking to much he waited to see if the headmaster would object before he continued. I want is to live with moka for the rest of the year and I also want a key to her dorm room. And the second thing I want is for both us to have private time alone.

Well Mr Aono you do drive a hard bargain but I except your request and conditions as long as you still fallow the rules qnd regulations of this school I have no problem with it. Also since you did just save the school and defended hour precious moka you and her get the rest of the day off.

Thank you headmaster you will not regret this decision and thank you vary much headmaster. I'm so pleased as he bowed to the headmaster

Now Mr Aono as tsukune replaced his rosario shall we go back and get her.

Yes headmaster said tsukune.

As they both walked back to the school low and behold there she was running towards them with a huge smile on her face. Tsukune couldn't help but smile as tsukune picked her up and finally made his move and kisses her on the lips. Moka was shocked at first but leaned into the kiss they both slowly broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

I love you moka akashia with all my heart and I want to be with you forever.

I love you tsukune aono with all of my heart and I feel the same way.

Just then the headmaster grunted both of them looked at him

Remember mr aono if you break our agreement both of you will be severely punished is that clear

Yes headmaster very clear.

what is he talking about tsukune

Well moka after my fight with kuyo the headmaster gave me two requests and I gave him two conditions and he excepted the conditions.

What were those requests said moka

I get to move in with you and get my own key to our dorm room and we both get private time to our selves.

What was the conditions you maid with him tsukune.

That we don't get disturbed and we get to sleep in until 10 and he excepted the conditions and my requests and he gave us the rest of the day off so we can get situated into our living quarters.

Moka was so happy that she kissed tsukune so hard. The headmaster smiled and said young love its a great thing as both tsukunes and moka's faces turned bright red as the three of them maid there way to the school. Everyone came running to them when they realized that moka was holding tsukune close and they were smiling like they were happy

The other girls smiled that moka and tsukune were together. Both ruby and yukari were waveing st them the headmaster smiled and said mr aono I will drop off your key later ok.

Ok headmaster see you later then with both of them bowing with that the headmaster vanished. As the other girls came up tsukune's eyes turned red to make sure that they don't pull the same thing that they did yesterday. Much to his surprise they didn't they didn't even argue about moka holding my hand. That maid him very happy. Instead they bowed and apologized to him and to moka and they will never get in there way ever again.

Both moka and tsukune were so happy that they told them the news boy did they take it well. Kurumu was soo shocked that she hugged both moka and tsukune and wished them the best of luch and she also told them to keep it down, because her room was right next to mokas. They both agreed to try to keep it down the rest of them went back to class. While tsukune and moka went to get things ready to move in with each other

Tsukune went to his dorm room to collect his things and there on the bed was a red envelope and it said key so he opened it up there was the key to her dorm room tsukune smiled and closed the door be hind him and went over to his beloved moka. When tsukune arrived he knocked on the door and was dragged in side by his beloved moka and they kissed and held each other in there arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this reboot there will be more chapters to come<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know there is mistakes in this i will go back and fix them later. **

**MokaXtsukune**

**rated M for mature.**

* * *

><p><strong> Moka and Tsukune finally together<strong>

** Chatper 2**

Both moka and tsukune have finally become a couple. Moka was soo happy that they kept kissing each other. Tsukune broke there kiss and held her in her arms. Tsukune was estatic that he could contain him self. Tsukune couldn't resister her smell thats when he bit down on her neck and moka did the same thing. Once they had there fill of each other's blood. they broke apart and tsukune had and idea

Hey moka how about we go on a picnic this afternoon sence we dont have to go to class the rest of the day. pluse that will give us some time alone, before the others interrupt us like they usually do. And i know the perfect spot to do know where the perfect spot is .

Moka started to think then shook her head yes the grave yeard where we first met.

Tsukune said your absolutely correct moka and im sorry for yelling yesterday. i just couldn't let them do that anymore. and pluse i really wanted to tell you how i felt about you yesterday. i have loved you sence the day we met. I do miss your ourter self, but i dont she is still here inside you and that is enouph for me.

Tsukune i already know that you love me. because after you left me and the other girls talked. ruby talked to kurumu and mizore that they are just friends to you that you only love me and have loved me sence i hit you with my bicycle. Both me and you were ment for each other. Even when i told you that i was a vampire, i could tell that you were afraid but you eccepted me for who i am. and i love you with all of my heart.

Tsukune had tears in his eyes. because everything moka said was true he fell in love the moment they met two years ago. and when he saw inner moka she was intimidateing at first but then she started to like me more and more. sence i have become a vampire my feelings for her have gotten stronger and stronger to where i dont want to be with out her. Tsukune leaned in and kissed moka on the lips. after a few minets they broke and got ready for there picnic.

Moka changed into a sun dress and tsukune changed into jeans and a red shirt. Moka made two sandwiches and packed two blood backs and two soft drinks. tsukune grabbed a blanket so they could sit on. They walked from there dorm room to the place were they first met. As moka and tsukune was walking tsukune kissed moka so passionately that it maid moka's knees buckle. Moka and tsukune broke the kiss as they aproached the place that ment so much to them. tsukune layed the blacket down on and both of them sat down and be gane to eat there picnic lunch.

"Moka i have a question to ask you if i'ts ok" said tsukune

sure my love what is it said moka

Moka you know i love you with all of my heart and im glad that we are liveing together. My question to you is after graduation would you want to come and live with me in the human world.

Moka was shocked she didn'nt know what to say, but it didn't take long for her answer. Oh tsukune yes i will come and live with you in the human world. But what if kokoa finds out that we are living together now and she tryes killing you thow tsukune.

Tsukune said I'll just have to be prepaird for her attack then tsukune chuckled. Im happy that you are going to be liveing in the human world, we might have to live with my parents for a while. It might take them a while to get used to the idea that we are both vampires.

Moka and tsukune leaned in to kiss and as they were kissing moka herd a voice in the back ground. It was yukari. Both of them sighed and said well it was fun while it lasted. Moka and tsukune got up when kurumu started rubbing her boobs in his face. Tsukune felt so angery that his aura started to show

KURUMU KNOCK IT OFF I MEAN IT. Im tired of you three think that im going to marry you or have sex with you. Im sorry do you three know where we are. All of them shook there heads no. THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE ME AND MOKA MET. this place is special To us and you three ruind it for both of us. Tsukune started crying because he felt so angry that they could just ruin there first date. MOka started to cry to she was soo up set at them they they didnt even care. Kurumu Mizore and Yukari was shocked what is happening in front of them. All three of them bowed there heads and said we are sorry moka and tsukune.

Tsukune and moka said we forgive you but you can't do that anymore because me and moka are together now. and the headmaster granted my requests and i have to byed by the terms of the deal or we will both be sevearly punished. Kurumu,Yukari and Mizore felt really bad about what they did to tsukune and moka.

Kurumu said can we still be friends if thats ok with you two.

Yes we can still be friends said tsukune. but only friends and thats it.

very good Mr Aono that was strait to the point.

Headmaster said tsukune.

Yes Mr Aono i am very impressed at your speech. You three you will not be breaking these two up for the simple fact that mr Aono and ms Akashia are now a couple and is liveing together as Mr aono's requests and condisions. As soon as you two get done talking to your friends i want to see you in my office if you don't mind

Of course headmaster we will come after we are done talking said Moka.

Good i will be waiting for you both in my office said the headmaster with that he was gone.

what was that about said kurumu. and what is he talking about that he exepted tsukuns terms and condisions.

tsukune said after i knocked kuyo out he gave me two requests and i gave him one condison i told him that no one is to interrupted and that we get to sleep in until 10. and my requests that I get to move in with her and get my own key. and my second one is we get alone time and the headmaster execpted them both and my terms. So now you three know but anyway we shouldn't keep the head master waiting so they packed up everything and headed to the headmasters office.

Both Moka and tsukune walked into the admistration building and ruby said ah just the two that i wanted to see the headmaster if waiting for you so. Ruby opend the door and led tsukune and moka in to the headmaster's office.

Ah the love birds come on in and have a seat thank you ruby you may go said the headmaster.

Ruby closed the door behind her and wondered by he needed to talk to them two. but she just shruged her head and whent back to work.

Now down to business. question first have either one of you ever herd of the blood mansion.

I have said moka it was the mansion of a vary powerful vampire couple. and as i know you can only get it with a blood bond. alos the couple never had kids for the simple fact that he was haveing an afair with one of the house maids and sence he broke the bond both of them died. since then the manson has been abandond for a long time. the mansion is just a mile away from the school.

Very good ms akashia very good indeed. and sence the land that is on is part of the school property. Im letting you two have it on one condison said the headmaster

What is that said moka and tsukune

That you two live your lives to the fullist and have one or two kids and that you two never break your bond that you two have. because i want to prove to your father ms akashia that you two were destend for each other. isnt that right issa.

yes indeed said i am the that abandoned the mansion long ago.

FFF Father. you were the one that built the mansion. but why why did you abandon it.

It was because of your mother. me and her had a blood bond. but i broke that blood bond and she was so crushed that she wanted to kill her self for it. but she couldn't she was pregnant with you so she stayed but after giveing birth to you she left me and left you in my care. Then i got married to your step mother. but this hole time i didn't know that her and her holdest two daughters were the heads of fairy tial. for that i am sorry. your mother left one gift for you. so your shinzo blood wouldnt take over you. But there was something i haven't for seen you falling in love with a human and turning him into a shinzo vampire. After the head master told me what you did i was so angry at you. but then i remember what your mother told me that one day she will fall in love with a human who will love her for who you were and could remove your mothers gift that she gave you. Then after you turned him i was afraid that you would end up like me and your mother.

Tsukune got up and walked over to issa and said I know it was hard for you but im not like you i was human once but even thow i am a vampire now i still have a human heart. I love your daughter with all of my heart. i would never hurt her. because if i did i know you would kill me but you wouldn't get a chance to because i would kill my self if i ever hurt her. You don't understand i have gotten to know her even her other personality moka means the hole world to me. Moka is my whole world i fell in love with her at first site. even when she was kidnaped by her step mother. All i could do is think about rescueing her and when i took off my holey lock i knew that i would be come a shinzo vampire like moka. for the simple fact that i couldn't be with out her. I know vampires are imortal. Thats why i have no regrets for what i have done or comeing here to yokai acadamy. Yes i was scared but i stayed for her sake so i could be her friend. My feelings for her got stronger and stronger. I have never loved anyone like her before. I know you two planed this but i dont't care if it was planed or not. Im glad that i met moka and i wouldnt change a thing. Not in a million years. said tsukune as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

Moka got up and held him so close that she was crying also. Both the head master and issa was shocked both of there mouths fell open. then they looked at each other and both smiled. Tsukune im very proud of the said the headmaster for the simple fact that you just proven both of us wrong. Yes you were human but you were also bullied. and dispised by the human's to. when i dropped the pamplet so your father could pick it up and send you here i knew that you and moka would end up being together. You two are similure in every way. Thats why im alowing both of you to move into the blood mansion. i have some servents ready for you.

No NO servents said tsukune. We will clean the hole place by our selves even if it takes a weeks to do we will do it.

Issa again was shocked. How could a former human/ shinzo vampire not want maids. Then he thought what he said.I see tsukune you dont want to make the same mistake i did smileing to hime self. OK tsukune if you insist said issa

There is one thing that you could do for us said tsukune

Whats that said issa

Well said tsukune there is someone spying on us and she hurd every word. ISN"T THAT RIGHT MIZORE YOU CAN COME OUT NOW.

Mizore was shocked how did you know i was there.

Simple i smelt you along with kurumu and yukari you can come out to. I thought you three were over trying to get me to fall in love with you guys. but i guess you lied to our faces. That is very dissapointing you three need to stop persuing me. I love moka and there will not be anymore hareme either. You three are my friends and only friends that is It. Im tired of moka teaching you your places. Thats why me and moka are moveing into the blood mansion. Untill you three figure how much you have maid me angery me and moka will have our home work deliverd to us. then once you three realized what you have done me and moka will return to class But until then you three will not be seeing us,But if only the headmaster aproves that is

I will aprove it. but only for two weeks if you three dont come to your sences and stop persueing i will no choice but to expell you three. from this school do you three understand. All three off them nodded and left the office. Now mr aono is there any other requests you would like to ask of me and issa.

Yes there is said tsukune. I was wondering if it was ok witht the both of you after we get situated if me and moka go on a vacation some where. not to the human world thow. some place where me and moka could go just the two of us. I promis lord issa i wont do something that could hurt her. or do something that could ruin our eduation. I just want some alone time just to our selfs. So me and her can think about things with out people getting in our way.

Very well mr aono i will except your request. Now run along you two love bird before you two go here is a map to the blood mansion.

One more thing daughter if you do get pregnant i want you to tell me right way. so i can be ready for when you do give birth i can be there to support you and the love of your life. said issa

I will father with a smile on her face and with that they lift the office.

You have gotten soft said the headmaster

I know but she is my daughter and if my daughter loves him then i can't stop her from loveing him said issa

Both of them fallowed the map to the blood mansion. Both of them were shocked it was so beautiful. Once they got to the mansion they looked for the door and they they looked at the map the door was right infront of them so they said to gether lets open it to gether. they both slit there rists and rubed both of there blood on the place where there was supped to be a door and it opened for them. Both of them were in shock it was so big. but they new it was there and they will be happy liveing together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope everyone enjoy this chapter there will be more soon just give me a week and then there will be more chapters. i don't know how many yet it depends on how i feel.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**i know there are mistakes in the story but i cant help it i have a learning disability and if you want to read it read it you dont you dont **

* * *

><p><strong> The Mansion AND VACTION.<strong>

** Chapter 3**

As tsukune and moka enterd the blood mansion they first saw was a waterfall in the middle of the room. Moka looked around and saw a panting of her mother. She couldn't look aways at her beauty she looked exactly like her outer self did with pink hair and green eyes. Tsukune came up behind her and held her tightly around her waist. She was soo beautiful they couldnt stop looking at the painting. Moka started cryin all of the sudden and tsukune fallowed soon after. They both missed her soo much. for two years the pink haired woman was part of tsukue's and outer moka's lives. but she died because of alucard but now thanks to her both of them are together now and in love. Just then The painting started to glow witha bright pink glow. Akasha cam out of the painting and landed in front of them. Akasha opend her eyes and started to smile at them. then she opend her mouth and started to talk to them.

My dear daughter and tsukune i am pround of you both you two were ment to be together from the time you were born. Moka do you remember when you drew those pictures of a boy you drempt about. Well that is this same boy that you drew in your pictires. Moka looked shocked then she remembered and looked at him. tsukune i want to thank you for being there for me and my daughter you were the bestest friend we have ever had. im happy that u fell in love with us. even thow i am no longer here with you two i am still there in your hearts. Akasha started to cry Im sorry i left the two of you but please take care of my daughter. I love you both she gave moka a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then she whent over to tsukune and gave him a kiss on the lips and said i will always love you. Moka tryed grabbing her mother but couldnt PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. Akasha looked at moka with tears down her cheek and said good by my sweet daughter. i will always love you with all of my heart and with that she was gone.

Both moka and tsukune cryed for what seemed like for ever then they got up and kissed very passionitly. then when tskune looked at her and saw something was diffrent. Moka your hair and your eyes.

What are you talking about said moka

There all sparkly and your siliver hair is sparkly said tsukune

I need a mirror right now

so both of them went from room to room looking for a mirror. As they surched every room both of them saw what the mansion was all of about until moka got to a room that was for a baby. Tsukune come here.

what is it moka said tsukune.

I remember being in this room. with my mother holding me and singing to me. Then she looked at the corner there was a trunk. moka walked over to the tunk and opened it. there among other things were pictures and sure enouph there he was the boy. Tsukune walked over to her and looked down and He looked at her.

How did you get my facal feachers right and my eyes right.

I don't know love but my mom was right. i do remember drawing theese and you know what if i remember correctly when a person dreams of there destend one then they share a bond for ever and sence i drew these. i have always had a feeling that i would one day meet you. On the first day of our first year. i thought i met you someplace but i just dismised it untill now. Moka put down the pictures and kissed tskune passionetly. After a minet or two they broke there kiss and continued looking for a mirror and sure enough there in the same room there was a mirror. Moka looked at her self in the mirror her eyes widdened

Tsukune you are right my eyes and my hair are sparkly. Maybe when my mom kissed me some of her power rubbed off on to me and maid my eyes and hair sparkle. But anyway lets get this place cleaned up so we can get packed so we can get on our vacation.

It didnt take them to clean the whole masion than tskune thought it only too them about a week to get it compleatly cleaned. after the final room was cleaned they both sat on the couch and sat down and maid out. but then they heard voices outside. So moka looked out side and saw kurumu, mizore, and yukari. out side the manson talking Moka notest something diffrent with mizore and Kurumu they were holding hands. Moka thought are those two a couple. No it can't be if they are im so happy for them.

Tsukune said moka

"Yea"

We have company and i think mizore and kurumu are a couple now said moka

What what are they doing hear and What makes you so sure they they are a couple. said tsukune.

Because they are holding hands tsukune. thats what makes me think that they are a couple now. and i think there is something ells going on to but im not sure what yet said moka.

They heard a hellow and they both rain down stairs to the front door. and opend the door and there in plain as day mizore and kurumu were holding hands. and yukari was yukari the same little pervert as always. Moka and Tsukune were shocked to see them holding hands.

Hellow Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari how are you three said tskune.

All three of them bowed and said WE ARE SOO VERY SORRY FOR WHAT WE DID TO YOU TSUKUNE AND MOKA WE APOLIGISE.

Both of them were shocked they didn't expect that. Moka looked at tskune and smiled and bowed to to the three in front of the three girls and said we except your apoligy and thank you for apoligeing to us. that makes us feel happy.

Your welcome said kurumu we missed you guys soo much and guess what.

We already know you and mizore are a couple now.

Both mizore and kurumus eyes got wide. and then they looked at each other and thought how did they know we havnt told anyone yet we wanted to be the first ones to tell them.

Its about damn time that you two got to gether as a real couple and i couldnt be more happy about it said moka as she stept out and gave her friends a hug. I am proud of both of you.

Both Mizore and kurumu smiled. and said thank you very much.

would you three like to come in said moka

sure said kurumu we would love to come in to your marvalise mansion.

All of them walked into the sitting room and sat down and started to talk about diffrent things and then moka asked them the question

So Mizore and Kurumu when did you two deside to get together said moka

It was two weeks ago said kurumu.

Flash back

Mizore and kurumu couldnt stop crying Mizore rain off back to her room and so did kurumu. but she just couldnt stop feeling for both mizore and her self. and images poped in her head of them kissing. Kurumu was shocked why am i thinking about kissing mizore could i bee no i couldnt be could i. Once Kurumu stoped crying she fell asleep and had a dream about her and mizore kissing and compleatly naked. Kurumu woke up and sat up in her bed

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" Am i in love with mizore. No i cant be but there was no denieing it. She knew in her heart she was in love with her. So she got up out of her bed and rain to Mizore's room. Once she got there. there was a note on her door saying. If anyone is reading this i won't be here anymore. good bye. Kurumy panicked and rain back to her room opend up her window and flew out. She looked all around the academy and then she whent to the cliffs and there was mizore. She started to smile as she got closer Mizore turned aound and saw mizore comeing and she heard kurumu say

"STOP DON'T THIS MIZORE" as she landed.

Why not i have nothing left to live for anymore the only person that i wanted to be with is in love with someone ells I have no one to love me No one wants me i might as well end my life now and be done with it.

Kurumu started to cry. Thats not true there is someone that loves you more than anything. there is someone that wants to be by your side untill the day they die. Who loves you with all of there heart. and will do anything for you every single day. who will take care of you when your sick.

O Yea who said mizore

ME BECAUSE I LOVE YOU MIZORE I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND I CANT STAND SEEING YOU LIKE THIS IT BREAKS MY HEART. i guess it just took me a while to realize it. Im in love with you Mizore.

Kurumu rain twords Mizore and tackled her and they both fell over the clif as they fell they both kissed passionatly. Kurumu transformed and flew them both to safty after they landed back on the ground. After a few minets they broke apart

"i love you Mizore" said kurumu

"I love you to kurumu with all of my heart and thank you for saveing me. i will never do that ever again i promise said mizore.

I have a question do you want to go back to my room and sleep for couple hours till school starts.

"I love to said mizore giveing kurumu a kiss on the lips and holding her in her arms.

Kurumu transformed and flew back to her dorm where mizore and kururmy layed in each others arms and fell asleep untill her alarm went off. they both got up and just sat there for a while and talked about tsukune and moka. and how they both missed them so much that they wanted to and see them.

I think we should go and ask the headmaster for the map to the bloodmansion ao we could go and see them after school said kurumu

"I agree" said mizore Im going to go and get dressed and meet you out side kurumu gave mizore a kiss and the mizore left. with a happy smile on her face.

**end flashback**

That is how we became a couple said kurumu.

Both Moka and tskune were happy for them and happy that they apoligized for being the way they were. kurumu leaned over and kiss mizore on the lips and had a verry happy smile on there faces after a couple of minets of kissing. Moka and tsukune kissed and they enjoyed there compeny till it was about time for them to leave when kurumu asked

please comeback to school its not the same with out you guys its very boring said mizore and kurumu together.

Yes we will comeback to school. we have to see the headmaster have to talk to him about something important so yes we will come back to school with you guys. and maybe if we can get it cleared we can get the headmaster to let you three come on vacation with us.

Ok said kurumu i hope we can so all of them left the blood mansion to go and see the head master.

* * *

><p>i hope you enjoy this new chapter more will becoming<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this chapter and yes i know there are errors but i dont care its my story i do the hell i want. if you want to read it you dont then dont.**

**there will be lemons coming up**

* * *

><p><strong> THE VACATION<strong>

** CHAPTER 4**

everyone was happy the gang was back together again they were all talking and laughing that they didn't notice someone was walking twords them when moka looked up it was ruby running twords them. Moka could tell something was wrong. The look on her face said it all there was something wrong. Moka broke from the group and ran twords ruby. Once everyone saw this they to ran. Once moka got up to ruby she could tell that something was wrong.

"Ruby whats wrong why are you coverd in blood" said moka

The headmaster is very upset about something and has summond you said ruby dont worry I had to clean up a bloody mess earlier.

Perfect we were coming to see him anyway so that works out said moka

Everyone ran to the head masters office it only took 10 minets to get to the administration building all six of them walked in and headed strait to the head masters office. Ruby told them that the headmaster received a letter from your father this morning. Since then he has become angered about it. Ruby knocked on the door.

"Come in ruby" said the headmaster.

Ruby opened up the door and let everyone in. The headmaster was behind his desk smiling like any other time they have been his office. but things were diffrent there were 4 chairs in front of his desk this time. everyone looked at each other. and sat down in the chairs except yukari she was standing next to mizore.

"yukari you go with ruby please i need to discuss something with theese 4 for a few minets. it will only take 20 minets then you can come back in ok" said the headmaster.

Yukari shook her head ok and then left.

Well mr aono, Ms akashyia. Ms kurono, and Ms hirayuki. We have a lot to discuss first ms akashyia please come up and grab this letter. Moka grabbed the letter and when she looked at it it said **TO MY DEAR MOKA **Moka new who it was from istantly started to get trears in her eyes. Moka opened the letter and started reading it.

**My Dear Moka **

**My dear moka if you are reading this i am no longer here. I am sorry for leaveing you at such a young age. I went to go and seal away a powerfull monster. I know that the seel will not hold for ever and when that day comes. In some moraculas reseaon we see each other it wont be a long reunion. me and the beast will be dead and your seel will be destroyed. But dont worry your other half was always part of me watching over you and to help you bring your feelings to the surfice. I am so proud of you moka you have lightend up my life. i love you with all of my heart. If you find a boy that will truly love you for you and not because you are a vampire then that person will be your sould mate. all thow he will be human i know you will hate humans for what they have done to you in the human world. My dear daughter dont let your pride get to you that is the only thing i ask of you. I know your father has drilled it in to your head but pride isnt everything love is, I loved your father so very much moka i would do anything for him. but it wasnt ment to be he was unfaithfull to me and broke our bond. thats why i chose your mate along time ago in the human world. His name is tsukune aono. One more thing before i go i leave you 100,000,000.000 billion dallors that i have acumilated over the thousands of years i have been alive. One more thing dear daughter if you make him your mate make sure it is what he wants there is no going back. I love you with all of my heart my dear moka **

**sincerly **

**AKASHA BLOODDRIVER.**

**PS I AM GIVEING YOU MY LAST NAME MOKA AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU TWO**

After moka read the letter she broke down crying auto matticly tsukune put his arms around her and held her in his arms untill she stopped crying. once she stopped crying moka gave tsukune a kiss on the lips after a few minets

I love you my destend mate. said moka

I love you too My destend mate.

both Mizore and Kurumu were shocked he was never theres after all but they were happy to be with each other none the less.

The headmaster said congradulations MS bloodriver You are the welthiest Vampire alive aside from your father that is.

"Thank you headmaster i take it my father read it as well and im sure he wasnt too happy about it. i take it" said moka.

No he didnt but he will get over it said the head master.

Is that what you wanted to see us about said tsukune.

yes but we have a few more things to discuss said the headmaster. You two ms kurono and ms shirayuki so you two are dateing now. You have been in love with each other sence the flower frestival when ms kurono save your life ms shirayuki. nodding there heads. Well im sorry i cant permit that i cant have two of my students dateing each othere especualy two girls how ever, there are three ways you two can stay together. **1 drop out of school and go into hideing, 2 the both of you get pregnant. or 3 place your protecion in my hands. **

Hold on right there headmaster said moka. you dont even want them to choose 1 or 3 you want them to choose number two dont you.

"that is correct ms bloodriver"

Well sence i have no other choice. Mizore Kurumu what i have to say does not leave this office understood. looking at them nodding. well sence i have no choise now turning her head to tsukune.

Moka dont say anything. im willing to get them pregnant just so they can stay together.

all three wemen were shocked at what he said he was willing to get them pregnant just so they could be together. all three of them smiled at tsukune. moka gave tsukune a kiss

Sence i am a vampire now and acording to vampire law i am aloude to have 3 mates and if it had to be you three im perfectly content about it. Pluse we will be one big happy family. But moka is the head wife so no complaining you two . now i want you two to grab your things and move in with us in the blood mansion.

Both of them started crying they go up and huged tsukune and sat back down as moka began to speek again.

Now i have one condition headmaster that no one can know that we are doing this so if its ok with you. i would like a piece of paper and a pencil. he handed her a piece of peper and a pence and begane to write

**This contracked here by binds Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, Tsukune, and headmaster**

**To never speak of this and do byed by this contrack. **

**Moka **

she got up and sat the paper on the desk and everyone get up and sighn it.

**Tsukune**

**Mizore**

**Kurumu**

the she slide the paper and pencil to the headmaster

**Tenmei Mikogami**

there now everyone should byed by the contracked. Is there anything ells to discuss.

Yes there is actualy its about your vaction how is the cleaning of the blood mansion comeing along. said the headmaster

Its all done it only took a week and a half thats what we were comeing to see you about. but can yukari come back in now said tsukune.

O of course ruby you can come in now said the headmaster

Ruby and yukari walked in ah now let the discusion begine so now about your vacions we would like to ask if all of us could go on the vacions headmaster please.

Thats a wonderfull idea, how ever yukari you will have to stay hear because you will be training with me and Ruby to hone your magic skilles. But next time you will beable to go. SO is that all o ic well so be it. but know this if anyone of you use your powers on this vacasion of yours you will be sevearly punshied is that clear everyone nodded. everyone got up and the headmaster handed her the contracked and she put int in her bag and all of them left.

Yukari asked what did you guys discuss in there. sorry yukari we cant tell you. But we can tell you that im extreamly ritch thow, but that is all im going to discuss. now Yukari we have to go to kurumus, and mizore's dorm rooms to grab there stuff, and dont ask yukari we cant tell are sorry. once everything is situated then we will tell you till then we are sorry.

* * *

><p>there will be more chapters so watch out<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**i know its been a while and i know its short but my mind has gone blank **

* * *

><p>the vacation part 2<p>

chapter 5

Yukari was so confused she heard everything that was said in the head masters office. that both mizore and yukary was going to move in with moka and tsukune and that tsukune said he would get them pregnant. She thought that they were leaveing her so she started crying and fell to her knees crying. Moka walked up to her and asked what was wrong. Yukari lookin moka's eyes and said

"i know everything that you guys talked about in the headmasters office andthe only way for mizore and kurumu to be together is that tsukune has to get mizore and kururmu pregnant, and they are movieing in with you two and that you maid everyone sign a contract so no one can talk about it.

Moka was shocked but she felt bad for yukari so she said yukari ill make a deal with you once you turn 16, 17 you can get with tsukune and if you really want to he can get you pregnant.

"Really" said yukari

"yes really" said moka untill then yukari if you really want to you can move in with us as well just please no paverted stuff please. and here sign this.

moka handed her the paper and had yukari sing the paper. she help yukari up and walked back to the girls dorms. so they could pack there stuff. when they got to the girls dorms. tsukune walked up to moka and kissed her.

"Moka whats wrong" said tsukune.

"It's yukari she heard everything that we said in the headmaster's office and she started to cry so i maid her a deal when she turned 16, 17, that you could get her pregnant and she agreed and i maid her sign that contract and i also told her that she could move in with us also."

"Moka thank you i was going to talk to yukari my self and talk her that she could move in with us. that makes me happy that you did that for her. yukari is a sweet girl and a great friend. i love all 4 of you with all of my heart and to tell you the truth moka im glad i met you first, for the simple fact i never had any friends i was bullied all the time. i was bullied to where i wanted to kill my self. but now i wouldn't change it for the world. I love all of you guys but you moka you have a special place in my heart that will never go away. You are the love of my life. i fell in love with you the day we met." tsukune said

Moka started to cry tsukune held her in her arms and kissed her a passionately on the lips. Moka was happy she had good friends and a mate that will always be there for her and take care of her. She was the luckiest woman on the planet.

"Im going to go and see how the girls are comeing along and then we will be right down and we can go home." said moka.

"Ok" said tsukune

* * *

><p><strong>there will be more chapters just give me time. <strong>


End file.
